Inside
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: Aku hanalah mahluk terlupakan dan tak terkenal namun entah mengapa mereka memburuku untuk tujuan yang tak kuketahui.


Note: Kalau punya lagunya mungkin akan lebih bagus :"v juga kalau penasaran bisa liat diyoutube dengan key word (Nevereverland 'Nano') Nanti liat clip videonya :v

 **(Sfx Music)**

 _Terlihat Naruto yang berdiri dipinggir sebuah tower sambil mengadah menatap langit kelam yang meneteskan air hujan dalam diam._

 _ **Long ago, inside a distant memory**_

 _ **There is a voice that says...**_

 _ **'Do you believe a world of happy endings?'**_

 _Terlihat wajah Naruto yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati tetesan air hujan yang menetesi wajahnya secara perlahan._

 _ **Even when the road seems long**_

 _ **Every breath you take will lead you closer to...**_

 _ **A special place within Your Nevereverland**_

 _Kedua mata Naruto mulai terbuka perlahan menampakkan iris Aquarime sedingin es dan secara perlahan mulai berubah warna menjadi merah darah._

 **(Sfx music)**

 _kemudian scene langsung berganti_ _最終清算_ _(Saishū seisan)_

 **Mezamete Komaku wo tataki tsudzuketeru**

 **SAIREN**

 **Kono sakebigoe wo oshikoroshite**

 _Terlihat Naruto berjalan pelan ditengah kota dalam guyuran hujan dan dengan perlahan mengadahkan tanganya merasakan setiap butiran air yang mengenai telapak tanganya._

 **Nanimo shirazu ni Shin'on dake wo tsunagitomete**

 **Genjitsu no TORAPPU ni ochite yuku**

 _Naruto hanya terdiam sesaat ketika merasakan setiap butir air hujan yang mengenai telapak tangan juga tubuhnya dan sekilas sebuah kepingan memori melintas dalam ingatanya._

 **Koukai wa shinai yo**

 **Tsumiageta chigireteta miraizu wo nagame**

 _Terlihat Naruto berdiri tegak tanpa ekspresi memandang kosong kearah kedua tubuh kaku dihadapanya._

 **Iki wo tomete sabitsuita kioku no hari**

 **Atama no naka guruguru mawaru yo**

 _Namun dengan perlahan kedua iris Naruto berganti merah dan mulai tercipta seringai mengerikan diwajahnya._

 **As I close my eyes nokosu ato mo naku**

 **kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku**

 _Terlihat Naruto yang tertawa lebar dengan iris merahnya serta gigi runcing sedang menebas setiap kepala mahluk bersayap dengan sebuah pedang besar digenggamannya._

 **I know that this is what I want, this is what I need**

 **Ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzou**

 _Dirinya terus menebas setiap mahluk bersayap tanpa belas kasih sambil terus tertawa nyaring._

 **Kizutsuita kako no bokura wa ienai mama de**

 **Sonna karamawari kawaranai hibi wa**

 **Mou tozashite ikun da**

 _Namun langkahnya tiba tiba terhenti saat dirinya mendapat sebuah pelukan erat dari belakang tubuhnya membuat irisnya dengan perlahan kembali menjadi biru aquarime._

 **So now...**

 **Kore wa boku ga nozonda**

 **My Nevereverland**

 _Naruto jatuh bersimpuh kemudian berbalik dan membalas pelukan seorang gadis yang memeluknya tadi dengan latar belakang hujan deras serta genangan darah yang mulai pudar dalam genangan air hujan._

 **¤.¤**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Read.**

 **Ost op: Nevereverland (Nano)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _._

 **-NewYork Tower-**

 **-22:00 Pm-**

Diatas sebuah tower tertinggi dinewyork terlihat seorang pemuda berperawakkan dua puluh tahunan sedang berdiri tepat dipinggir tower tersebut tanpa takut akan terpeleset kemudian jatuh yang dapat membuat nyawanya keluar dari raga, pemuda tersebut hanya terdiam memandang langit kelam newyork yang mulai meneteskan butiran butiran air hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san" Ucap pemuda tersebut pelan bagaikan desisan sambil tetap memandang kelamnya malam, "Aku akan membalaskan dendam kalian" sambung pemuda tersebut datar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter I**_

Drap! (Sfx:Langkah kaki)

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

Brak!

"Jangan bergerak dan tiarap!"

Suara derap langkah dan dobrakan sebuah pintu membuat seorang pemuda yang berada dibagian pinggiran tower tersebut menolehkan kepalanya melihat puluhan lingkarang sihir yang sudah mengarah kepadanya serta sebuah perintah mutlak yang menyuruhnya untuk menyerahkan diri.

Naruto hanya terdiam menatap puluhan mahluk berbeda jenis yang sekarang sudah mengepungnya dari arah belakangnya itu dengan pandangan datar.

"Akuma, Datenshi, Excorcist, Werewolf" Desis Naruto pelan saat melihat setiap jenis mahluk yang sudah mengepungnya tersebut, "Tak kusangka kalian sudah begitu akrab sekarang, sampai bisa membuat organisasi _Perdamaian supranatural dunia_ " sambung Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum sinis disudut bibirnya.

"Kuperingatkan jangan bergerak!" teriak salah satu anggota wanita disana yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin kelompok tersebut ketika melihat Naruto berjalan pelan menuju pinggir tower.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan dari belakangnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan bergerak sesentipun jika kalian ingin selamat" Desis Naruto pelan dan kembali melangkah pelan menuju tepi tower.

"Ck! Jangan meremehkan kami Ningen!" Hardik salah satu mahluk disana yang mulai berubah dengan munculnya taring serta tubuhnya semakin membesar layaknya srigala memandang Naruto dengan nafsu membunuh.

Wush!

Sring!

Crash!

Crash!

Arghhhh!

Seketika sehabis mahluk yang merupakan salah satu anggota organisasi yang akan menangkap Naruto tersebut melompat kearah Naruto untuk menyerangnya, dengan seketika mereka semua tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun dan dengan perlahan mulai muncul sebuah portal raksasa tidak jauh dari hadapan mereka yang kemudian mulai meluncurkan ratusan bahkan ribuan pedang kearah mereka semua.

"Sudah kuperingatkan kan" Desis Naruto pelan menatap datar kearah sekelompok mahluk yang sudah menjadi tumpukan mayat sekarang menyisakan seorang wanita bersurai orange Kastanye sepunggung yang menatap shock kearah rekanya yang telah tewas semua.

'hiks'

'hiks'

Hanya isakan kecil yang dapat terdengar diantara Naruto dan wanita tersebut, kemudian dengan pelan Naruto melangkah menuju wanita yang masih menangis pelan tersebut.

"Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan? Bahwa dengan mengusik keberadaanku sama saja kalian telah memanggil malaikat kematian kalian sendiri, dan lihatlah sekarang? Kau beruntung karena aku memegang prinsip tidak membunuh seorang wanita, kuingatkan kepadamu untuk tidak mencoba menangkapku lagi nee Asuna-chan" Bisik Naruto pelan tepat ditelinga wanita yang bernama Asuna tersebut kemudian Naruto kembali bangkit dan berjalan menjauh.

Namun tidak sampai langkah kedua, dengan reflek yang sudah terlatih Naruto langsung menarik pedang besar yang berada dipunggungnya kemudian berlari menuju kearah Asuna yang masih terdiam shock.

Grep!

Blaaaar!

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik Asuna kedalam pelukannya kemudian melompat jauh menghindari ledakan yang terjadi sehabis dirinya melompat beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Reflek yang bagus Naruto"

Naruto menoleh menatap keasal sumber suara dan dirinya dapat melihat seorang pria berperawakan kecil berambut kuning sedang menatapnya dengan seringai.

"Meliodas" desis Naruto pelan saat mengetahui pasti siapa dalang yang menyerangnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Yo! Lama tidak bertemu" Ucap Meliodas kearah Naruto yang menatapnya datar.

"aku sedang tidak berminat untuk meladenimu Meliodas" Ucap Naruto pelan, dirinya tahu persis mahluk dihadapanya ini hanya mencari masalah saja jika berjumpa denganya saja dan jika berlanjut maka bisa bisa kota yang dipijaknya sekarang bisa rata dengan tanah, sedangkan Meliodas hanya tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Naruto.

"Ayolah Naruto, hanya kau yang bisa membuat darahku mendidih" Ucap Meliodas yang tertawa pelan namun dengan cepat dirinya membuat sebuah pola hexagram raksasa disampingnya yang kemudian menembakkan sebuah energi sihir kearah Naruto yang hanya diam menatap datar kearah energi sihir yang mungkin bisa saja merenggut nyawanya jika mengenainya.

Blaaar!

Meliodas hanya terdiam sesaat setelah serangan pembukanya berhasil mengenai Naruto, dirinya menatap kearah kawah yang tercipta akibat ulahnya barusan dengan pandangan datar karena tidak menemukan keberadaan Naruto dimanapun bahkan hawanya juga hilang, yang dirinya lihat hanya sebongkah patung kucing yang sudah gosong akibat seranganya barusan ditengah kawah tersebut.

"Ck! Kucing penakut" Decih Meliodas pelan kemudian dirinya mulai memudar bagaikan hantu.

Sedangkan Naruto sekarang berada didalam suatu rumah kayu dengan Asuna yang berada didalam dekapanya, dirinya hanya mendecih pelan saat melihat beberapa luka bakar ringan ditubuh Asuna akibat sihir Meliodas beberapa saat lalu, kemudian dengan perlahan Naruto menggendong Asuna Bridal style dan meletakkanya diatas kasur.

 **-0o0-**

Cuit~

Cuit~

Suara burung burung saling bersahutan diPagi hari yang indah dinewyork dan juga disebuah rumah yang berada dibagian pinggir kota newyork terdapat seorang wanita yang sepertinya akan mulai sadar dari alam mimpinya dibuktikan dari kedua kelopak matanya yang mulai terbuka secara perlahan.

Asuna yang sepertinya baru sadar mengerjapkan kedua matanya memandang ruangan yang ditempatinya sekarang secara teliti.

"Ugh! Dimana ini?" Ucap Asuna pelan sambil melihat pergelangan tangan serta pahanya yang diperban akibat luka bakar yang dideritanya saat menghindari ledakan dari mahluk yang belum dirinya ketahui tersebut.

Cklek!

Dirinya mengalihkan pandanganya kearah pintu yang terbuka menampakkan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang sangat dirinya kenal dan dengan reflek Asuna langsung mengambil sebuah pistol yang berada diatas meja disampingnyakemudian mengarahkanya kearah sang pemuda aka Naruto.

"K-kenapa kau ada disini?" Bentak Asuna nyaring membuat Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihatnya.

"Sambutan yang bagus untuk orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu dan merawatmu Asuna-chan" Ucap Naruto pelan membuat Asuna terdiam mematung karena tidak menyangka target yang akan dimusnahkanya malah menyelamatkanya meskipun targetnya ini juga telah memusnah seluruh rekan timnya.

"K-kenapa" Desis Asuna pelan sambil menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresinya, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Kenapa kau membunuh semuanya malam itu! Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku sekalian hah!?" teriak Asuna dengan kilatan emosi dikedua iris matanya memandang Naruto yang hanya menatapnya datar.

Naruto hanya diam menatap datar kearah Asuna yang mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya kepadanya, kemudian dirinya berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu meninggalkan Asuna seorang diri namun sebelum pintu tertutup Naruto sempat membalas perkataan Asuna.

"Aku tidak membunuhmu karena kau adalah Manusia" Ucap Naruto pelan kemudian meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menyisakan Asuna yang hanya menatap kepergianya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Siang harinya masih tetap dirumah yang ditempati Naruto sekarang terlihat sepi tanpa penghuni namun sebenarnya sang pemilik rumah tersebut sedang terlelap disofa ruang tamu.

Krieet!

Suara pintu yang terbuka secara perlahan dan mulai menampakkan siulet gadis bersurai coklat kastanye sedang berjalan mengendap mengendap entah kemana namun jika kalian mempunyai pendengaran yang tajam maka dapat didengar suara dengkuran perut yang minta untuk segera diisi oleh makanan dari perut gadis yang bernama Asuna tersebut.

Asuna melangkah secara perlahan didalam rumah tersebut mencari keberadaan dapur yang mungkin saja terdapat beberapa makanan yang bisa mengisi perutnya yang sudah keroncongan, langkahnya terhenti saat melewati ruang tamu, dirinya terdiam saat melihat seonggok mahluk kuning yang terlelap diatas sofa dengan wajah polos dan entah setan apa yang merasukinya kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati pemuda tersebut.

Tap!

Asuna menghentikkan langkahnya tepat didepan tubuh Naruto yang masih terlelap tersebut memandanginya terus dalam diam dan dengan perlahan tangan kanan Asuna terjulur menangkup pipi Naruto kemudian mengelus guratan kumis kucingnya secara lembut.

"Aku membencimu karena telah membunuh seluruh tim yang sangat kusayangi namun didalam hati ini entah mengapa perasaan benci itu tidak pernah ada, apalagi melihat wajah polosmu saat ini entah mengapa image jahatmu yang kuketahui selama ini hilang begitu saja" Ucap Asuna pelan sambil terus mengelus guratan kucing diwajah Naruto lembut, "Rahasia apa yang selama ini kau sembunyikan sampai sampai kau diburu oleh dunia Naruto?" Sambung Asuna pelan yang kemudian bangkit dan melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil makanan, meninggalkan Naruto yang mulai membuka kedua matanya menampakkan iris aquarime sedalam lautan memandang datar langit langit rumahnya.

Sudah hampir seminggu Asuna tinggal dirumah Naruto, dan juga hampir selama itu juga Naruto merawat Asuna sampai keadaanya pulih total, Asuna juga banyak mengetahui beberapa sifat asli Naruto saat mereka tinggal bersama meskipun Naruto tidak menunjukkannya namun Asuna terkadang melihat tanpa sengaja seperti sifat Naruto yang ceroboh, takut terhadap hantu dan tampan saat tertidur pulas, mengingat hal yang terakhir malah membuat wajah Asuna memerah tipis.

"Naruto aku sudah memasakkan air jika kau ingin makan ramen cup" Ucap Asuna nyaring kearah ruang tamu.

"Baiklah Asuna" Balas Naruto yang bangkit dari acara nontonnya kemudian mulai melangkah menuju ruang makan, namun tidak sampai langkah ke 3 dirinya menghentikan gerakanya kemudian menoleh menatap kearah luar jendela rumahnya menatap langit malam.

"Satu, Tiga, Lima, Tujuh? Ck! Mereka" Desis Naruto pelan saat mengetahui dirinya akan kedatangan tamu tak diundang malam ini dan dengan langkah cepat dirinya berjalan menuju sebuah pedang yang menempel ditembok rumah tersebut kemudian mengambilnya membuat Asuna yang melihat dari ruang makan langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Asuna dengan pandangan khawatir, bukanya menjawab Naruto malah memegang kedua pundak Asuna dan memandangnya sesaat.

"Cepat pergilah dari sini dan carilah tempat aman untuk sementara sebab aku tidak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi beberapa saat lagi" Ucap Naruto serius membuat Asuna terdiam sesaat kemudian dengan pelan dirinya melepaskan pegangan Naruto pada bahunya.

"Memangnya ada apa Naruto?" Ucap Asuna pelan namun masih terdapat sirat khawatir dikedua iris matanya saat memandang Naruto.

"Mungkin karena tewasnya seluruh anggotamu waktu itu dan juga hilangnya dirimu selama seminggu ini sudah cukup membuatmu tau kedatangan para tentara revolusi bayaran kesini kan Asuna?" Jelas Naruto membuat Asuna akhirnya mengerti maksud perkataan Naruto barusan namun dengan tegas dirinya menggeleng kearah Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan pergi Naruto karena ini juga ada sangkut pautnya denganku maka masalah ini akan kita selesaikan bersama" Ucap Asuna tegas membuat Naruto menghela nafas pelan karena kekeras kepalaan wanita dihadapanya ini sungguh tinggi.

"Terserah kau saja" desis Naruto pelan dan dibalas senyuman kecil oleh Asuna.

"Baiklah aku akan mengambil Senjataku du-!"

Blaaar!

Perkataan Asuna tidak sampai selesai saat dengan tiba tiba sebuah meteor versi mini menghancurkan kediaman Naruto membuat ledakan yang cukup besar tercipta dan untung saja rumah Naruto berada ditempat yang sepi penduduk jadi tidak terlalu memicu kepanikan.

Tep!

"Kau tak apa Asuna?" Ucap Naruto sambil menurunkan Asuna dari dekapanya, untung saja dirinya tadi sempat menghindar sepersekian detik dari jatuhnya mini meteor tersebut karena telat sedikit saja mungkin Asuna sudah tak berbentuk sekarang.

Asuna hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan atas pertanyaan Naruto barusan, dirinya merasa bingung saat memikirkan sifat pria kuning yang barada dihadapanya ini, apakah jahat seperti rumor yang tersebar ataukah baik meskipun terkadang dingin seperti yang dilihatnya selama seminggu ini? Bahkan dirinya sudah diselamatkan dua kali oleh pemuda tersebut.

Wush!

Wush!

Tap!

Tap!

Naruto memandang sekelilingnya waspada saat melihat tujuh mahluk berjubah hitam legam mendarat mengelilinginya begitu pula Asuna yang memasang posisi waspada disamping Naruto saat merasakan hawa kurang bersahabat dari ketujuh mahluk tersebut.

"Asuna!"

Asuna yang berada disamping Naruto menoleh kearah pemanggil menampakkan seorang pemuda seumuran Naruto bersurai hitam legam yang melangkah menuju kearah Asuna yang hanya diam mematung menatapnya.

"Kirito" Bisik Asuna pelan saat melihat pria bersurai hitam yang mendekatinya itu.

Grep!

Asuna kembali terdiam saat mendapat pelukan erat dari pria yang bernama Kirito tersebut, namun dengan cepat pula Asuna melepaskan pelukan tersebut saat pikirannya sudah kembali.

"Sedang apa kau disini Kirito?" Ucap Asuna pelan dan dibalas senyuman kecil oleh Kirito.

"Tentu saja menyelamatkanmu" Balas Kirito lembut kemudian menatap Naruto yang berada disamping Asuna dengan pandangan tajam, "Menangkap sekaligus membunuh buronan disampingmu ini karena ketua sudah membuat keputusan untuk menangkapnya dalam keadaan tak bernyawa" Sambung Kirito membuat Asuna melebarkan matanya sesaat ketika mendengar tujuan Kirito.

"A-apa?" Ucap Asuna tergagap sesaat membuat Kirito hanya menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa Asuna?" Tanya Kirito pelan saat melihat Asuna yang baru pertama kali ini berbicara tergagap soalnya wanita dihadapanya ini terkenal dengan ketegasannya.

Asuna yang mendengar kalimat Kirito hanya menggeleng pelan pertanda tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan namun sebenarnya dirinya malah mengkhawatirkan pria kuning yang berada tidak jauh dari hadapanya sekarang, hati kecilnya seperti tak rela melihat Naruto terluka dan lebih parahnya lagi terbunuh.

"Menyerahlah Naruto maka kamu tidak akan menggunakan cara terakhir untuk membawamu dalam keadaan tak bernyawa" Ucap Kirito pelan sambil menenteng sebuah pedang berwarna hitam legam ditangan kananya, sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa pelan seolah ancaman Kirito barusan hanyalah lawakan opera sabun yang sering dirinya tonton.

"Menyerah? Apa kau tidak sadar sudah berapa anggota kalian yang sudah kumusnahkan heh?" desis Naruto pelan sambil menatap Kirito rendah, "Mungkin kehadiran pemegang Elucidator disini cukup menghiburku" sambung Naruto kemudian menatap pedang yang digenggam Kirito sesaat.

Kirito hanya mengeraskan rahangnya saat mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan, benci? Ya dirinya sangat membenci pria kuning tersebut karena telah membunuh orang yang paling disayanginya dan juga penyebab dirinya bergabung dengan tim _Perdamaian Supranatural Dunia_ , Naruto telah mumbunuh ayahnya dulu yang juga seorang anggota tim untuk menangkap buronan tersebut dan mulai saat itu dirinya berlatih sangat keras dengan tujuan untuk membalas kematian ayahnya sampai suatu hari ia berhasil membangkitkan kekuatan Elucidator.

"Kau akan kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri Uzumaki Naruto!" desis Kirito tajam dan pedang yang berada digenggamanya mulai menguarkan aura hitam tipis seolah merespon luapan emosi tuanya.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu mari cepat kita selesaikan" Balas Naruto yang mulai membuka perban pada pedangnya.

 _"Kukiribocho?"_ batin Kirito saat melihat pedang yang dipegang oleh Naruto, namun dirinya langsung melesat kearah Naruto yang masih membuka lilitan perban pada pedangnya.

Trank!

"kheh! Bersemangat sekali Kirito? Bahkan aku belum selesai membuka lilitan dipedangku" Ucap Naruto pelan saat menangkis tebasan vertikal Kirito menggunakan Kukiribocho digenggamanya kemudian mendorongnya kesamping membuat Kirito mengambil jarak.

Naruto yang baru selesai mendorong Kirito menggunakan pedangnya kemudian menyeringai kecil dengan Kukurubocho dibahunya menatap Kirito.

"7 Deadly Sins ditambah pemegang Elucidator" Desis Naruto pelan sambil menatap sekelilingnya, "Tidaklah buruk" Sambung Naruto sambil menyeringai.

 **¤TBC¤**

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **END OST: Fukai mori (Do as infinty)**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.Saisu Seishan Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


End file.
